Questions With The Pines
by Aniimeguy
Summary: A series of intriguing Q%A by none other than Dipper and Mabel! Read as they answer all your questions, please read author's note for further info!
**Author's Notes:**

 **HEYO! Just your out of the ordinary author providing you with an informing informative interview with the Pines! (Credit goes to SonicElite) ENJOY!**

 **NOTE:**

 **ALL REPLIES HAVE BEEN GENERATED BY SEVERAL POLLS ON TUMBLR AND SUGGESTIONS FROM COMMUNITIES ONLINE BASED ON FACTS AND CONCEPTS FROM AUTHENTIC SOURCES**

 **End of author's notes**

 ***BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP***

 ***Inspirational Violin music is heard through a 1964 model record player, before being interrupted by a remix of a thousand cats' meows through Mabel's phone***

 ***A short video of Dipper and Mabel is played, depicting them on top of a mountain viewing a sunset, with the caption: "MAJESTIC"***

 **Welcome to YOUR questions with the pines!**

Hello! Mabel says with a screech

Dipper just rolls his eyes

"So Mabel and I recently asked for your questions, and-"

Dipper gets cut halfway as Mabel butts in

"Were here to answer them!" she says in a delightful tone

"Mabel, would you mind?" Dipper says

"Would YOU!" she replies

Dipper just sighs

"Alright let's get started" The twins say in unison

 **Kayla Gunderson** **: Is there going to be another series of Gravity Falls Season?**

As much as we want another season, we don't really know, direct all your question to the flannel wearing weirdo, Hirsch

 **Kayla Gunderson** **: Will Ford and Stan makeup**

Dipper: "Apparently, they have! They went on a boating adventure a couple weeks back, so I think things are cool between them!"

 **Jasper Wong** **: What do you think about Pinecest?**

The twins: "What's that?"

* **Mabel and Dipper are seen on a computer***

 **Pinecest was the title of the google search, with a website called Tumblr at the very top.**

 **Dipper and Mabel's faces are flushed and turned beet red**.

"HOLY MACKAREL!" Screams dipper.

"OH-MI-GOSH!" Shrieks Mabel

"Why am I feeling so hot?" Says dipper

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" screams Mabel as she shuts the pc off

 ***A LONG AWKWARD PAUSE LATER***

"U-um, you guys are VERY WEIRD" She says

"C-come on guys, Mabel is my sister, why would I ever…"

 ***Mabel's eyes are now centered on dipper***

"Oh yeah! I bet you would feel like you're on top of the world if that was Wendy!" She says, teasing him

"N-next Question!" yells dipper

 **Steven Ramos** **: What was in Dipper's Internet history?**

Mabel:" Well that's simple! It was-"

"Mabel stop!" yells dipper, putting his hand over her mouth

"NEXT QUESTION!"

 **Sara Pelfrey** **"What's in your internet history?"  
Or  
"Can we go adventuring together one time? I'll bring my ghost hunting equipment."**

"I wouldn't mind an adventure with new people, but why are you people so obsessed with my personal life! Please, I would like my privacy maintained!" says Dipper

"Pfft, you can just go back to your…" Says Mabel before being pushed over by Dipper

"NEXT QUESTION!" He yells once again

 **Emily Pull:** **Who would win in a fight: Love god or Ford?**

"Depends on who goes for the hit first, but I would definitely say Ford" says Mabel

 **Milania Hendrix:** **What will I do?**

"Beats me" says Dipper

 **Amira Holandi** **Does Dipper still like Wendy?**

"Pfft, I've moved on ages ago" says Dipper

"YEAH RIGHT! All you've been doing since we got back is write letters to Wendy but always end up throwing them in the trash" says Mabel

"Wait, how do you…" dipper adds

"I SPY ON YOU WHEN YOU THINK IM NOT AROUND!" Mabel quickly says

 **Phạm Lê Hà:** **What is Dipper's real name?**

"I don't know, was something like" says Mabel

 **Dothack Zeal:** **Dipper do you want to go to Taco Bell?**

"I don't see why not" Dipper says confidently

"Dipping sauce, when was the last time you did a little bit of reading?" says Mabel with a chuckle

"W-what does that have to do with anything?" Dipper replies

"NEVER MIND ALL THAT BROCEF, NEXT QUESTION" says Mabel

 **Andy Mayer:** **Mabel, what is your favorite anime?**

"I have to say haikyuu, I mean look at all those boys! Thanks Soos"

 **Puma Rou:** **Dipper if you didn't have the world ending around you, would you have left on that apprenticeship?**

"I thought about this for a LONG time, but the answer is no, I mean, I would never do something that would make Mabel hate me, we might even turn out like Stan and Ford"

 **Dorothy Mclendon:** **dipper would you make a cure to turn zombies back to humans?**

"I would if I could, maybe someday…"

 **Romeo Poole:** **I WANNA SEE YOUR INTERNET HISTORY CAN I SEE IT**

"NO YOU CAN NOT, MOVING ON"

 **Adrian Estrada:** **did you ever had a feeling toward each other differently**

"Sometimes I feel like punching Dipper in the face, but sometimes he really makes me value the fact that I have a bro-bro like himself" says Mabel

"Aw, thanks Mabel" says dipper

 **Andrea Kelly:** **How to summon bill?**

"Something to do with the journals, I think Gideon used them to summon him, but I don't exactly know how" says Dipper

"Welp, that's a wrap for today! Feel free to ask us anymore questions you weird people, see ya next time!" says Mabel

 ***The same violin music is heard again, only this time to be interrupted by a deep buttery voice"**

 **This was "Questions With The Pines"**


End file.
